The Detective's Daughter
by I am a pegasister
Summary: This is about a girl named Karen who has a weird expirence with Death note after a Death Note marathon
1. Maraton

"There are many questions to ask: The most important is 'Who are we really?'"

I sit there staring at the clock; finally it reaches 8:30! I grab the remote, and quickly turn on the television. "Yes, a Death Note marathon!" I sit there for 6 hours, while watching Death Note, I look at the clock. "2:30 already?" I yarn, and fall asleep.

**Sorry it was so short, next time it will be longer and have more action**


	2. The Car

It woke up in a car, my hand and feet tied up. "What's happening?" I looked around; I couldn't see anything considering I was blindfolded. A moment later I felt the car stop. I heard a door open behind me, I was in the truck.

I was then yanked out of the truck. "Where the heck am I?" I shouted, trying to brake free from their control. His grip tightened. "You better stop moving, or I will have no choice but to kill you. We are almost there," he said sharply. _Who is this guy? _I thought. We walked for a while, silently.

I could feel we were in an elevator. We finally stopped, I guessed in a specific room. The blindfold was then removed. I almost fainted at the sight of what I was! It was L's headquarters! Next my heads and feet were untied. I quickly turned around it see who this guy was. "Oh my god it's Light!" I shouted and quickly hugged him.

"Hello Light, I am Karen! Where is everyone else?" I said. "Hello, Karen. Everyone is sleeping, you should to. Sorry to frighten you, we just really need your assistance," He said calmly. Then we heard a voice, "Lighty! Where are you?" It was Misa. She came bouncing down the stairs. "Lig-" She said, and then she saw me. "Who is she?" she said as she went over to Light.

"Misa, she is going to help with the Kira case," He said quietly. "Now go back to bed, Misa," he said to Misa. Misa didn't move. "What is the matter Misa?" I asked. She stared at me and said, "I can't see your name."


	3. Meeting L

They both turn and stared at me. I started panicking. We all knew what that meant. "What do you mean, Misa?" I asked, terrified. She pointed to the space above my head.

"You're name's not there," she said. Light just stood there for a minute. _'How could this have happened? I've never touched a death note,' _I thought. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to fly out of my chest.

"Misa, just go to bed. Maybe, you're seeing stuff," Light suggested.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the stuff I'm not seeing," she said under her breathe. She took another look at me and walked away. I just stood there for a minute, taking in all the information from the past conversation.

"Don't worry about Misa. She's a bit of an airhead. Now, go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow," he smiled and walked off. I nodded and walked around looking for my room. Dammit, no one told me where my room is. I searched for 10 minutes and I finally gave you.

"Looking for something?" someone asked. I whipped around and saw L. He looked exactly like I thought he would.

"I was just looking for my room. Light never told me," I managed to spit out. He simply nodded.

"Follow me," he said. I stood there for a minute before following him. He took me threw a long hallway and to a room. The door said 212 on it. He unlocked it and pushed the door open. I looked around the room. The walls were painted green and the floor was wooden. There was a twin sized bed and a television.

"So, you must be Karen?" he asked. How did he know? Maybe, Light told him.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked. I already knew, but I wanted to see if he trusted me.

"Just call me, L," he said, emotionlessly. I nodded.

"Okay. Good night, L," I smiled and waved as I closed my door. I sat on the bed. The room was kind of empty, since I couldn't bring anything from home. I emptied my pockets to look to see what I had. I pulled out my cell phone, a piece of mint gum, and 50 dollars from my birthday and a gift card for pizza hut. I sighed and grabbed my phone; 1 new message from Claire. Claire is my best friend.

**Claire: Where are you?**

**Karen: Out of town. At my Aunt Halle's**

I hated lying to her, but I had to. I put everything back into my pockets and fell asleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

I woke up the next morning at six, because Misa came into my room. I opened one eye and looked at her. "Good morning, Karen," she smiled. I knew it was fake.

"What do you want?" I muttered as I rolled back over.

"Light wants you for a Kira meeting. I brought you some clean clothes," She sated, handing the clothes to me. It was a neon blue tank top and a pair of jean capris. I checked the size and it was my size. I looked up and smiled at Misa.

"Thanks, Misa. You didn't have to do that," I told her.

"It's alright. Just stay away from Light or will have problems," I snapped as she spun on her heels and left. '_Someone has trust issues,' _I thought. I quickly pulled on the clothes, grabbed my phone, and hurried out the door. I looked around and looked around. There were two different hallways_ 'Which one is right?' _I thought. I took a guess and went down the left one.

I started walking and checked the time; it was six thirty. I started walking fast and at the end of the hallway was a wall. Wrong way. I sighed and turned around. I walked back and went down the other hall way. It was pretty long and at the end, I saw Light, L, and Misa.

"If you only knew how happy I am to see you," I smiled. L sat there emotionlessly. Misa gave me a death stare. And Light was sitting there like an idiot.

"Sit down, Karen," L said, pointing the chair next to Misa. I sat down and the meeting started.

"What do you do at these meetings?" I asked, confused.

"Most of the time, accuse me of being Kira," Light joked. Misa and I both laughed.

"We try and find out who Kira is and who Kira number two is," L says. _'__Sounds about as fun as watching paint dry,' _I thought. It's going to be a long 2 hours.


	4. Pineapples and gaming

After the meeting it was about 2 p.m. The meeting had gone pass lunch time and I was starving. "I'm so hungry," I complained. L was eating a piece of chocolate cake; it looked so good. Then, my stomach started growling.

"Looks like your stomach agrees," Light laughed. I reached for L's cake, only to get pinned to the ground by him. Damn, he's fast.

"Can I just have some cake?" I pouted. He thought for a minute.

"No," he said taking a huge bite out his cake. I just laid there waiting for him to finish. He finally finished and got off of me. I got up and started walking away. No one stopped me, so I kept walking. I walked outside and looked around. I saw a pizza hut and a game stop. I walked to the pizza hut and saw L and Light waiting for me. _'Oh gosh,' _I thought and walked over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you," Light said.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" I asked, smiling.

"Pineapple," Light said. L and I just started staring at him. _'Who eats pineapple on their pizza? Italians probably,_' I thought. I shrugged and went to order. I came back with a pineapple pizza. L and I looked at Light as we took a huge bite of the pizza.

"That's nasty," I said spitting it out. Light started cracking up. "What's so funny?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You're face looked so hilarious," he said between gasps. I sighed and left. I walked next door to game stop to play some demo games. I walked in and saw a huge crowd of boys surrounding two boys. It was a tough game of Call of Duty.

I knew the basics about the game from living with three older brothers, but I probably wasn't as good as them. Their game lasted a good ten minutes and one of them finally won. They turned around and I discovered that the two players were Matt and Mello. Of course, Matt was the winner.

"Dammit Matt, you always win," Mello smiled.

"It must be a gift," Matt joked.

"Wow Matt. You've almost beat everyone in this store," the manager congratulated. The only one he hasn't beat was me. "Anyone else want to challenge Matt?" he asked.

"I will," I spoke up. _'I'm going to regret this,' _I gulped. I went up to the controller and started playing. Once I started playing it took me back to when I played with my brother. I couldn't remember much of the game; it was so fast and over so quickly.

"We have a winner," the manager said, pointing to me. Everyone started clapping. I was speechless.

"You got beat by a girl," Mello said to Matt.

"Can't win them all," Matt shrugged. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Nice game," Matt said. His rusty red hair hung over his eyes.

"Thanks. You did a really good job," I complimented.

"Back at you," he mumbled.

"Matt, we got to go," Mello said, pointing to his imaginary watch. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Well I better go. What's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Karen," I answered

"See you around, Karen." He waved as he and Mello left. I looked at the time and it was six o'clock. _'I better get back,' _I thought as I walked back to "home". I walked in and smelt tacos. I realized I was still hungry. I followed the smell and ended up in the dining room.

"Looks like its dinner time," I smiled as I saw Misa, Light, and L sitting around the table. I sat down, but saw a few empty chairs. "Who's chairs…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Sorry we're late, L. Matt was playing video games," A voice said; I instantly knew it was Mello. They walked in and sat down. I knew they recognized me. _'__This is going to be an awkward dinner,' _I thought.


	5. Dear Family

"It's quite alright, Mello and Matt. This is our newest member, Karen. I think you guys will get along," L said. I looked at them and just smiled. That night we had tacos; it was my choice. I love tacos. I had a cheese, lettuce, tomato, chicken taco.

"So what did you do today?" Light asked. He took a bit out of his taco.

"Made some new friends," I laughed.

"Really? We should meet them sometime," Light suggested.

"I think you already know them," I smiled. He shrugged it off and we finished dinner. It was seven fifteen when we finished dinner.

"I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back by eight," I told them as I walked out the door. It was starting to get dark, but I didn't care. I walked pass Game stop and saw a girl, about my age, teaching what looks like her sister how to play video games. They were giggling and having fun witch reminded me how much I missed my siblings.

When I got home I took out a piece of paper. And started writing to my family.

'_Dear Family,_

_I know you are probably worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm just staying with my friend. I just want you to know how much I miss you all, mostly Natalie, thought. You're only 10 years old, and I already miss you terribly. The reason I'm gone is because, I'm helping my friend with an important 'assignment' and it's very important to him. I just want to tell you all a little something._

_First is Brendan. You're my oldest brother at 21 and I've known you since I was born. I just want to tell you that, I'm okay. You're always been overprotective, so I thought this letter would help you calm down a little. I hope everything's going alright with you and Miranda. She's still you're girlfriend, right? I'm just kidding. _

_Next, is my lovely twin, Josh. Josh, I bet you haven't even realized I've left. You've always been too busy with your own life to worry about me. I just want to tell you that you can finally have that single room you've always wanted. _

_Alex. My younger brother and my little buddy. This is probably really hard on you. We used to play every day and then I just disappear. I bet it's different with me not there. But now you're 10 just like your twin, Natalie. And have meet tons of new friends, so I bet I'm not missed much._

_Then, is my little princess, Natalie. Sweetheart, I have to say I miss you the most. I miss the smile on your face when we used to play dress up. When, you would watch Big Bang Theory with me and laugh at the jokes that you didn't get. I miss you and Alex so much. I know this is crazy, but ask mom if you and Alex can come live with me and my friend until I come home. I love you._

_Finally is Mom and Dad. I know you are probably disappointed, but you always told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing. I know I'll be grounded for life when I get home, but that's not the worst you could do. The worst you could do is not let my see Natalie and Alex. You don't have to worry about school; I start a school down her next Monday. I'm sorry and I love you both._

_Much love,_

_Karen.'_

I folded the letter in thirds and put it in an envelope. I put my old address, my new address, and a stamp on it. I walked to the front door and put the envelope in the mail box. I walked back to my room and fell asleep.


	6. Alex and Natalie: Ace Detectives

~~1 week later~~

"Karen, you have a letter," L shouted to me. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. I grabbed the letter and rushed back to my room. I opened it and read it.

_Karen,_

_Thank goodness you're okay. We are so proud of you for following you're heart. There will be no groundings since we know where you're coming from. We did something like you're doing right now. your mom and I ran away one time, because your mom's parents and mine wouldn't let us date each other. We simply followed our heart and look what happened. We're happily married with beautiful children. _

_-Mom and Dad._

_Kiddo, you scared me to death. I'm glad you're okay, thought. Miranda and I are still together with some good news. She's 4 months pregnant with a baby girl; her name is going to be Casey Marie. Hopefully, when you get back you'll be able to meet her. Thanks for the letter; now I can sleep._

_-Brendan_

_I totally noticed you were gone. It was quieter and there was more food in the house. I'm just kidding of course. Mom has been really sad lately, but your letter helped her a lot. Come home soon._

_-Josh_

_Karen! Thanks for writing. I miss you so much! I meet a new friend while you were gone. Her name is Hunter. She has brown hair like you that smells like strawberries. She's really pretty like you, too. Don't worry thought, you'll always be my bestest friend._

_-Alex_

_Sissy, I miss you! The night you left, I woke up and tried to find you. I thought you were playing hide and seek, but I couldn't find you. I started crying and wouldn't talk to anyone. I slept in your bed, because it smelt like you. I watched Big Bang Theory every night and laughed at the jokes. Mommy took me to this special doctor. She took mommy that it was withdraw syndrome. Mommy was worried and she tried to make me feel better. It didn't work. She said that Alex and I can come live with you! We'll call you when we get there. I love you, sissy!_

_-Natalie_

I closed up the letter and opened the closet. I found a new wardrobe. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt. I walked out and went to eat breakfast. I ate two pancakes and a piece of bacon.

"Who was the letter from?" L asked.

"My family," I answered. He nodded and continued eating his chocolate chip pancakes. I sat through another awkward meal and then walked back to my room. I lied on my bed and tried to take a nap. I slept for about an hour, until I heard Light shout for me. I got up and walked to the front door.

"Are these yours?" he asked. I looked down and saw Natalie and Alex. Natalie had her once waist long, chocolate brown hair, now cut in layers with hazel highlights. Her baby blue eyes were sparkling when she saw me. Alex used to have long, brown hair; now, it's cut really short. His dark blue eyes lit up when he saw me walk in.

"Sissy," Alex and Natalie said at the same time. They ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm guessing these are your siblings?" Light asked.

"You guessed correctly," I smiled.

"What are their names?" He asked, looking them.

"I'm Natalie and this is my twin brother, Alex," she explained to Light. Light nodded and walked away. "We missed you, Sissy," Natalie smiled.

"I missed you, too. I'm glad mom and dad let you come," I told them. I walked them to my room and showed them around the place.

"Who all lives here?" Alex asked.

"Not many people. Just Me, Light, L, Misa, Mello, and Matt," I told him.

"Can we meet them?" Natalie asked, excitedly.

"Maybe at dinner," I assured them. They nodded and we walked back to my room. We sat on the bed and started talking.

"Have you guys made any new friends?" I asked them.

"Natalie has. A very 'special' friend," Alex snickered.

"Alex, shut up!" Natalie said, hitting her brother.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"No one!" she shouted.

"His name is Nick and he's her boyfriend," Nick said, making kissy faces.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm staying single. All the girls who go to my school are ugly," He explained.

"I go to your school," Natalie shouted.

"Exactly," Alex laughed. This went on for about 20 minutes until L called for me to go to the board room. "Can we go?" Alex asked.

"Sure," I told him and we started walking to the board room. We walked in and everyone stared at me. "L, can they stay for the meeting?" I asked.

"Sure, but only if they can help," L said. "Let's start the meeting. Natalie and Alex, have you heard off Kira?" L asked.

"Yes, he was the killer who killed all those bad guys, right?" Natalie asked. L nodded.

"Right. We are trying to find him and throw him in jail," L told them.

"Why? He only killed those bad guys who were going to die once they were in jail," Alex protested. L was speechless. I guess he didn't think that far ahead.

"We'll it's not his job to kill those people. It's the police's job," I explained to Alex. I just kind of made that up. Alex just stared at me like he knew I was faking it.

"But maybe Kira thinks he's helping and we just need to tell him to stop. Just like if a puppy pees on your carpet; you just tell him to stop and don't do it again. You don't go out and kill the puppy," Natalie protested.

"But if the puppy hurts someone, then you have to put it down," L said.

"What if the puppy doesn't know any better? Then you have to teach it to be better," Alex retorted. I sighed. _'These kids really like to protect Kira. Well I'm not going down without a fight,' _I thought to myself.

"What if you told the puppy to stop and he kept doing it?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"Did you tell Kira to stop?" Natalie asked.

"Not necessarily," L mumbled. Alex looked at the case fine and whispered to Natalie. L and I were studying them while they talked. After a minute they stopped.

"We also think that you are wrong, L. Light cannot be Kira," Natalie said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" L shouted.

"Will tell you in the morning. It's time for bed," Alex told them. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just tell us?" I said, angrily.

"Nope. It's a cliff-hanger," Natalie winked as she walking down the hall with Alex close behind.

"See you guys in the morning," I told them and walked to my room. I looked at the clock; it read 10:21. That was a long meeting. I lied in my bed. I saw that Alex and Natalie found the extra blankets and are having a 'meeting under it'.


End file.
